


Don't Go AFK

by Woofemus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Community: snkkink, Gen, MMORPG, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone plays a MMORPG together and they create a guild and nothing goes right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How to run a raid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/524.html?thread=1218828  
> OP wanted the characters playing an MMORPG together.

"Okay, so in order to take down the Colossal Titan, we have to make sure we're aiming for his knees because that's his weak spot." Eren said into the chat, his eyes reading the strategy for the Colossal Titan on his dual monitor. "Remember, everyone needs to be in their positions before he starts the second phase, or we're all dead because he'll enrage if anyone's still on the wall. So, let me go over the plan again --"

"Eren, it's the fourth time you've said this. Can you please just go fucking start the raid?" If the raid didn't start within the minute, Jean was going to unplug all his electronics and throw them in Eren's face. When Mikasa wasn't home.

"The first phase is the most important phase! If we mess this up, then how the fuck are we supposed to be able to coordinate in the next phase?!" Eren screamed back.

"Maybe if you didn't spend five fucking hours going over the same damn strategy, we'd actually remember half the shit you're telling us!"

"I researched all this up for you so we could do this right! I'm not gonna let _you_ mess it up here just because you weren't half-assed enough to do it!"

Half of the people on the channel muted Eren and Jean as they began their inevitable screaming match and chatted with each other instead. The whole thing had become routine for them already. Some people moved their characters around, playing with the 3DMG that came with this particular boss fight which allowed them to hook onto anything. Connie actually accidentally ended up falling off from where they were at the top of the wall from playing with his gear. He hoped no one noticed but Ymir suddenly cackled, calling him a dumbass for falling off the wall and soon everyone knew what he had done, the channel cracking up at his expense. Before Connie could retaliate, everyone got the text from Armin that the two had stopped arguing and they all focused on the task at hand, unmuting Eren and Jean.

"Fine, fine! Is everyone ready?" Eren asked in his usual harsh tone. "Remember the plan, aim for the knees! Tanks, remember to position away from the group so his AoE doesn't splash, and DPS, you have to stand to the left side of his face because his right side-- "

_"Just fucking start already!"_

As if on cue, the three tanks of the raid began to run forward, with the rest of the guild following behind. Or really, only two of the tanks were running forward and one was still standing idly before they suddenly sat down, a large sign above their head.

"Sasha is AFK!" Bertholdt shouted into his mic, his tone hysterical. He also hoped that no one noticed that he was the one who fired the first fireball and immediately set off aggro, signaling the start of the fight when the Colossal Titan kicked in the wall. Everyone's screens rumbled.

"You're shitting me, this is the fifth time she's done this --"

"Why the fuck do we even let her tank -- "

"Shit! Just wipe it!" Connie desperately looked for his stealth button and swore when it was too late and his character was engaged in combat, graying out his escape button.

"I am not going to listen to Eren for another fucking hour! Just do it!" Jean screamed, his character already charging into the battle, the words **Entering Combat** flashing on his screen.

"Sometimes there are things a soldier must do!" Reiner said with a smile, the adrenaline pumping through him as he engaged the Colossal Titan with his tank. The adrenaline helped when he watched his life bar with a mild degree of panic, watching it fluctuate between ten and one hundred percent within a period of seconds. Luckily, some of their healers were the best, Christa especially.

"Christa, Mina, and Thomas, focus your heals on Reiner! Everyone else, off heal!" Armin said, his eyes trying to keep track of who was alive or not.

"Mina, you're standing in the fire!" Annie warned as she happened to turn her camera and caught Mina's character standing in the middle of a pit of fire, still healing Reiner.

"What? Oh sh--!" and Mina died from the flames. "Oh my god I am so sorry guys I didn't even notice."

"Everyone keep track of the fires!" Eren's voice blared from everyone's headset. "We're almost in the second phase! He's going to swing his arm and we need to jump off to avoid it! Remember to hook so you don't die! When we land, he's gonna do his steam attack and scream and summon a bunch of smaller titans. Marco, you need to gather those up and tank them! Jean, Thomas, and Connie you go with Marco! Mikasa, Ymir, and Annie, pick off any stragglers! And watch out for his steam! Don't go into the second phase except on my cue!"

Despite not having a healer and a tank, the team managed to progress smoothly, even if Reiner nearly died a few times and Nac and Millius died, losing two of their damage dealers. Fortunately, everyone else was still strong enough to carry them through. Eren watched the health bar of the Colossal Titan slowly drain down, nodding to himself with a fierce grin. _Today, humanity will feast on the titans!_

The Colossal Titan roared suddenly.

"Wait, he's not supposed to do that so early!" Connie shouted, his tone still panicked from earlier.

"He's enraged! What the hell?!" Reiner shouted, his confusion evident when his character suddenly imploded from a massive spike in damage. Armin could only put his head into his hands, his mage already dead. He turned his head to look at Eren, who was glaring at the screen, his face absolutely murderous. Armin turned his head the other way to look at Mikasa, the cause of the wipe, who at least _looked_ apologetic but he knew she regretted nothing.

When Eren got a bunch of lucky critical hits in a row, the Colossal Titan turned its attention to him. Unfortunately, Reiner couldn't pull threat fast enough to stop Mikasa's automatic reflex (which Armin estimated was about two seconds at the latest) from kicking in, and she did the most natural thing that came to her in both real and virtual life -- she pulled aggro away from Eren and onto her by doing as much damage as she could in the next five seconds, which worked (entirely helped that she had the best gear in the whole raid) except she caused the early enrage timer before anyone was prepared.

It was like watching a train wreck for the next few minutes.

No one was in position when the Colossal Titan swung his arm, starting the second phase and causing massive damage to everyone who was still on top of the wall. Then he screamed, summoning hordes of smaller titans that came pouring in from the fields around them. While most people survived luckily enough, Samuel died from the fall damage when he didn't react fast enough to hook his character to the ground, the team losing another healer.

Marco took a few seconds to figure out where he had to go but when he finally did get into position, Thomas suddenly died from an Abnormal Titan gunning straight for him. Christa tried to keep Marco's health up but she didn't keep track of the boulder that the Colossal Titan kicked up and she died. With all their healers dead, it was only a matter of time. One by one, characters dropped dead, except for the Sasha's motionless character that was still at the top of the wall. Suddenly, she jumped and the large **AFK** sign was taken off.

"Hey guys! I'm back from getting some food. Those potatoes were so good! Did we start the raid?"

_> Jean Kirstein has logged off._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was like the first thing I've ever posted.


	2. How to go questing

Reiner grinned to himself as he sent the party invite to Christa, which only grew wider as she accepted. Today was going to be a good day.

>"Hi Reiner! ^.^"  
>"sup. these quests will be a lot easier now that youre helping me ;)"  
>"You mean they're going to be easier since you're helping me, but thank you so much (((:"  
>"nah anything for you of course"

And then they were off. Reiner was in his soldier set-up today, gathering all of the monsters with his mighty tank and Christa healing him, ensuring his invincibility. That also meant they had absolutely no DPS and took forever killing their monsters, even if they both never died. Not that Reiner minded, because it meant he could spend more time with Christa.

>"so you have anything to do today other than play?"  
>"Oh, nothing really. I didn't have anything planned. Another lazy day for me :P"

Reiner typed out the next sentence before he knew it and caught himself before he hit enter. He looked at it a few more times, deleted it, and typed up something hopefully more casual.

>"if you dont mind, wanna meet up later? maybe for lunch?"

Christa didn't answer right away, but she continued to heal him, so Reiner took it to mean she was considering it. But he began to notice things, like how his life seemed to tread dangerously low a few times before he would be healed. Christa usually liked throwing small heals on people so she was constantly healing and keeping life above a certain percentage, not throwing big heals at twenty percent life. Not that he was keeping track of how her healing style, because that was just weird, and he totally wasn't. Finally, they finished the quest, collecting the sixteenth dragon tail and Reiner decided to try it again.

>"so... wanna grab some lunch?"  
>"damn you are one persistent shitface."

Reiner blinked at the screen. And then again. He turned his head, hoping the words would change. It didn't.

>"christa? is something... wrong?"  
>"omfg are you fucking dense."  
>"... youre not christa are you"  
>"Wow Reiner you are so fucking smart and all that shit!"  
>"ugh how the fuck do people type with proper grammer and shit all the time"  
>"let me fucking spell it out for u since you can't get it through ur head"  
>"Reiner, you're such a big stupid musclehead and you just can't see I'm not interested in you at all! ):<"

Well. At least that remotely looked like something Christa would type. He was still gaping at the screen, unable to grasp why Christa was suddenly swearing and talking just like -- Reiner narrowed his eyes in realization, opening his chat to type when suddenly, his screen flashed red, indicating he was under attack. He watched his life drop from one hundred to sixty within a second. Since he was in the middle of typing, he couldn't press any of his hotkeys or move his mouse fast enough in time so he just hit enter but it was too late and he could only watch with resignation as his character was locked in a stun. A rogue appeared behind him and within five massive crits, he was dead, the neck of his character split open.

>"ymir what the fuasdwawqw123asd3134e12a"  
  
 _> You have been slain by SpotlessCorporal._  
 _ >Christa laughs at you._

Reiner rubbed his forehead. Great, the guild ganker was here. For whatever reason no one could figure out, SpotlessCorporal had a personal vendetta against their guild, the Scouting Legion, and any person from the guild was kill on sight for him. And unfortunately for everyone in the guild, SpotlessCorporal had even better gear than Mikasa, and possibly in the whole game, which meant killing him was nigh impossible.

SpotlessCorporal turned to look at Christa's character -- and then ran away instead of attacking her. She mounted up on her flying dragon and took to the sky, safe, even though she didn't need to, because SpotlessCorporal never attacked Christa for some strange reason. Reiner only sighed and revived his character.

_> You have been revived!_  
 _ >You have been slain by SpotlessCorporal._  
 _> Christa dances in celebration._

Reiner gave his screen a blank stare.

>"I'm back! I went to make lunch for Ymir and she wanted to play my character for me so I didn't have to AFK and stop our quest. I hope she wasn't too much trouble."  
>"ah... thats cool. she didnt do anything much."  
>"I'm glad to hear that ^_^ Oh, you're dead D: let me revive you."

Christa landed back on the ground, reviving him and then buffing him.

>"thanks youre the best ;)"  
>"Actually I have to go. Ymir wants me to pay attention to her -_- I'll be back later! Thanks for helping me on the quest!"

_> Christa has logged off._

... At least Reiner had buffs.

_> You have been slain by SpotlessCorporal._

Reiner flipped his table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one realizes that organizing the guild bank is what saves Christa.


End file.
